BENLINUS' Survivor: All Stars
Chapera Mogo Mogo Saboga|teal}}Survivor: All Stars is the sixth season of the new generation Season of Benlinus' Survivor. It was aired from April 2, 2012 - April 23, 2012 on Tengaged. It was set on the Pearl Islands, Panama. The three initial tribes were Saboga, Chapera and Mogo Mogo. This season fetured three hidden immunity idols which were hidden in each camp. In the fifth episode a tribe shuffle occured in which the Saboga tribe were dissolved, half the members went to Mogo Mogo while the other half went to Chapera. In the ninth episode, the two tribes merged into the Tambien tribe. Thirteen episodes were aired, a live reunion/interview with BENLINUS after the finale. The winner, XJamzX, was revealed on April 23, 2012, where he defeated Joeker by a vote of 4-3. Casting BENLINUS has confirmed that three people declined offers to be on the show. Spinner554 from Survivor Marquesas turned down the offer due to not being able to be active during the season. Suitman13 and Gaiaphage or Survivor Thailand also turned down offers. Gaiaphage was also not able to find time to be active while Suitman13 would be taking a leave of absence. It has also been confirmed that players Noraw6842 and Oguibog were cut from the cast as BENLINUS felt that others were better suited for the season. Spinner554 later confirmed he'd be able to take part in the show, and was quickly put in the season replacing Aiwfwyattroh. Although these players didn't make the cut they are all expected to be offered places in future seasons of the show. Contestants The Game Episodes 'Episode #1 "First Two Time Winner"' 18 All Stars Returned To Play Again In The Waters Of Panama. They Were Split Into Three Tribes, Saboga, Chapera and Mogo Mogo. Right Off The Bat The Tribes Went Into Their Challenge With Power. Chapera Managed To Pull Ahead Fast While Saboga Were Sitting Ducks. Chapera Won Immunity First And Were Followed By Mogo Mogo Who Struggled Due To SweetRem. Saboga Looked At Who To Blame For Their Loss... The Main Blame Fell On MadScientist Who Let The Tribe Down With His Timing. At Saboga Spinner554 Began Dirty Work Creating Alliances With Everyone He Could And Eventually Got Into a Main One With Smiley20 and Punx193. At Mogo Mogo An Alliance Was Set Up Between Johnoliver96, BBlover96, EliOrtiz1234 and Milkisgood. EliOrtiz1234 Also Set Up a Sub Alliance With Subfriend And Planned To Get SweetRem Out If They Lost... But Many Members Of Mogo Mogo Also Wanted To Remove BBlover96 As He Was a Big Threat. At Chapera a Main Alliance Was Set Up Between XJamzX, Yankeeman311, Keitho44 and Joeker Which Left Ofl1998 and GameTime On The Outs. XJamzX Also Wanted To Protect Ofl1998 So Planned On Getting GameTime Out On Their First Tribal. GameTime Wasn’t Aware He Was So Far On The Outs But Knew He’d Be Safer If He Made a Tribe Swap. At Saboga’s Tribal MadScientist Tried To Plead His Case Why He Should Stay... But It Wasn’t Enough As He Was Voted Out 5-1 Becoming The First Casualty Of The Game. Episode #2 "I Want To Destory Them!" Saboga Returned To Camp Worried They May Have a Saboga Curse. The Tribes Got To Their Next Challenge, They Had To Create a Tribe Flag... The Best Two Flags Would Win Immunity. All Tribes Took a Slow Start... For Saboga Smiley20 Put Effort In Getting Himself To Make a Flag as Did Johnoliver96 For Mogo Mogo. In The End Chapera Failed To Even Make a Flag And Lost The Challenge. At Mogo Mogo EliOrtiz1234 Found The Hidden Immunity Idol And Decided To Plant a Fake One In Its Place. At Saboga JakeDavid13 Planned To Make Others Miserable And Wanted His Tribe To Fall Apart As He Felt It Was Full Of Idiots. Chapera Headed To Tribal Where The Alliance Wondered If They Should Vote GameTime Out As He Was Stronger Then Ofl1998. In The End The Alliance Deserted Their Original Plan And Decided To Vote Out Ofl1998 In a 6-0 Vote. Episode #3 "Tarzanned" Chapera Returned To Camp and The Alliance Felt That The Slip Up Wouldn’t Happen Again. At Saboga The Group Felt Very Much As One Unit And Felt Strong Together. At The Challenge Mogo Mogo Dominated And Came Out First. Chapera And Saboga Were So Close They Had To Go Into a Tiebreaker... Saboga Eventually Won Sending Chapera To Another Tribal Council. At Chapera’s Tribal Yankeeman311 Came Up With a Plan To Vote Out Past Winner Keitho44 As He Wasn’t Completely Active While GameTime Was. Yankeeman311, XJamzX and GameTime Began a Close Bond and Agreed To Vote Out Keitho44. Joeker Joined Them And They Sent Keitho44 Home In a 4-1 Vote. Yankeeman311’s Only Issue Was He Worried Joeker and XJamzX Would Join Forces to Take Him Out. Episode #4 "Don't Mess With The King" Chapera Returned To Camp Where They Felt Nervous About Being Dissolved. At Saboga Spinner554 Began Dictating The Tribe. At The Challenge the Tribes Played a Luck Challenge Which Tested Everyone’s Nerve and Pushed Johnoliver96 and JakeDavid13 Too Far. Members Of Saboga Began Trashing SweetRem Saying She Wasn’t All Star Quality And Didn’t Deserve To Be In The Game. Chapera Were The First To Win Immunity And Were Quickly Followed By Comeback Kids Mogo Mogo. Punx193 Began To Express Bitter Feelings Towards Mogo Mogo. At Saboga Smiley20 Told Spinner554 He’d Vote Him Out As He Was the Least Active Member. Spinner554 Quickly Made a Deal With Punx193 and Sergeant For a Final 3 Which They Accepted. Spinner554 Was Now Running The Tribe Leaving JakeDavid13 and Smiley20 On The Outs. Spinner554 Told Smiley20 If He Voted for Him Then He’d Go Home Next, Smiley20 Changed His Vote for JakeDavid13. JakeDavid13 Began To Worry So Asked Spinner554 Who He Was Voting... Spinner554 Told JakeDavid13 to Vote Smiley20 or He’d Go Home Later. Afraid Both Smiley20 and JakeDavid13 Obeyed Spinner554’s Orders. In The End JakeDavid13 Was Voted Out By Spinner554 And His Right Hand Men... Smiley20 Then Planned To Go After Spinner554 Once a Swap Occurred As Spinner554 Had “Dug His Own Grave”. 'Episode #5 "Hallelujah"' Saboga Returned To Camp With Smiley20 Still Feeling On The Outs. The Tribes Arrived At The Challenge And Learnt They’d Have To Fight To Stay As a Tribe As Well As Immunity. Chapera Worked The Hardest And Came Out On Top Winning Immunity. Mogo Mogo Came In Second Meaning They’d Also Stay As a Tribe. Saboga Came Last And Would Be Split Up... Chapera Got To Pick Which 2 People Would Join Them On Chapera And Which 2 Would Join Mogo Mogo And Head To Tribal. Chapera Decided To Take Smiley20, As They Felt He Was On The Outs And Would Be a Loyal Member To Their Team... And Sergeant As They Felt Sergeant and Punx193 Were Too Powerful Together So Had To Be Separated. Spinner554 and Punx193 Joined Mogo Mogo and Both Felt They Would Be Going To Their Deaths. At Tribal BBlover96 Made It Clear He Had No Interest Of Helping The Saboga Members And That He’d Stick With Mogo Mogo. Johnoliver96 Said He Felt The Saboga Were Stronger Then Some Mogo Mogo Members But Also Didn’t Want To Flip. Spinner554 and Punx193 Made Their Case Why They Should Stay Saying Both Subfriend and SweetRem Were Much Weaker And Were Floating... Milkisgood Agreed With The Saboga Members And Wanted SweetRem Out... But In The End Mogo Mogo Stuck Together And Voted Out Punx193 In a 5-3 Vote. Episode #6 "Extinction" Mogo Mogo Returned To Camp And Spinner554 Felt On The Outs. He Was Approached By EliOrtiz1234 and Johnoliver96 Who Hatched a Plan To Blindside Their Strongest Member BBlover96 At The Next Tribal Council. Subfriend Was Brought Into The Plan And They All Agreed To Go Along With It. Milkisgood Found The Fake Idol EliOrtiz1234 Had Planted And Believed It Was The Real One. At Chapera Sergeant Hoped His Past Relationship With Joeker Would Spare Him To Be Voted Out After Smiley20 Giving Him a Better Shot In The Game. XJamzX Found The Hidden Immunity Idol And Decided To Keep It Quiet. At The Challenge BBlover96 Dominated And Won It For His Tribe. At Chapera They Questioned Who Should Go Home Out Of The Saboga Members. In The End Joeker Was The Only One To Vote Along Side His Friend Sergeant Who Went Home In a 4-2 Vote. 'Episode #7 "Did I Do That?"' Chapera Returned To Camp Not Worrying Too Much As They Believed Mogo Mogo’s Friction Would Benefit Them. At The Next Challenge BBlover96 Scored a Point For Mogo Mogo... But It Would Be Their Only One And They Were Crushed By a Strong Chapera Tribe. EliOrtiz1234 Claimed He Threw The Challenge So They’d Go To Tribal And Vote Out BBlover96. At Mogo Mogo BBlover96 Began To Suspect Something Was Up When Johnoliver96’s Bad Acting In a Fight Seemed Suspicious. BBlover96 Took His Target Off Spinner554 And Decided To Play It Safe Gunning For SweetRem. Milkisgood Worried For Spinner554 So Gave Him The Fake Idol Thinking It Was Real. Spinner554 Then Claimed He’d Be Playing It at Tribal. At Tribal Council Milkisgood Didn’t Realise The Bad Move He’d Made... As BBlover96 Was Voted Out and No Idol Was Played. Mogo Mogo Had Lost Their Strongest Member And Were Getting Worse. 'Episode #8 "I Am Running Things"' Mogo Mogo Returned To Camp, Milkisgood Panicked And Worried About The Idol. Spinner554 Wanted To Begin Calling The Shots But Knew Johnoliver96 Would Be An Issue. Spinner554 Made His Own Fake Idol And Gave It To Johnoliver96 Telling Him It Was Milkisgood’s Idol. Johnoliver96 Then Believed He Had All The Power, Then He Himself Made a Fake Idol And Gave It To Milkisgood Claiming It Was Milkisgood’s Idol. Spinner554, Johnoliver96 and Milkisgood All Thought They’d Gained Individual Power... But None Of Them Realised EliOrtiz1234 Had The Real Idol And They All Had Fakes. At The Challenge EliOrtiz1234 Lost It For His Tribe Letting Chapera Win Immunity. Johnoliver96 Wanted To Humiliate Milkisgood By Voting Him Out With The Fake Idol. Milkisgood Didn’t Realise How Far On The Outs He Was. But a Sudden Change Of Plan Saw Mogo Mogo Get Smart And Vote Out Their Weakest Member SweetRem. An Angry EliOrtiz1234 Headed Back To Camp Upset That He Wasn’t Getting Credit For BBlover96’s Vote Off As It Was “His Idea”. 'Episode #9 "End To a Reign"' Mogo Mogo Returned To Camp, All Was Slightly Awkward. Both Teams Knew They Had To Win The Next Challenge In Order To Merge With Numbers. The Immunity Challenge Was Very Close, But Mogo Mogo Came Out Losing Again. At Chapera GameTime Spoke Of Blindsiding Spinner554 At The Merge. At Mogo Mogo’s Tribal Council Milkisgood Was Once Again On The Chopping Block. But EliOrtiz1234 Wanted To Bite Back At Spinner554 and Johnoliver96. EliOrtiz1234 Organised Spinner554’s Blindside But Needed Milkisgood and Subfriend On Board. When The Votes Came In EliOrtiz1234’s Blindside Worked And Spinner554 Went Home In a 3-2 Vote. 'Episode #10 "And His Face Was Like..."' Mogo Mogo Returned To Camp. At The Next Challenge The Remaining 9 Players Learnt They Had Merged. Mogo Mogo Were Worried as They Were 1 Member Down. Subfriend Decided To Jump Ship To Buy Himself a Few More Days. At The Immunity Challenge It Was Yankeeman311 Who Came Out On Top. At The New Merged Camp EliOrtiz1234 Tried To Get The Chapera Members To Split Their Votes On Mogo Mogo Because Of an Idol. Chapera Led Him On Making EliOrtiz1234 Believe His Plan Was Working. When The Votes Came In Mogo Mogo Had Vote Differently... And Chapera Had Sent Their 5 Votes Towards EliOrtiz1234... Blindsiding Him And Taking Out The Real Mogo Mogo Idol.